What If
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: When Solomon kidnapped Saya while they were in the United States, she awoke in his room with nothing on but a sheet. What if he was not a gentleman as he had claimed he was. Rated M for mature content- possible lemon later (if I feel like continuing it). This is mainly about Saya.
1. Chapter 1

_**When Solomon kidnapped Saya and took her to his place, she awoke in his bed, completely stripped naked and wearing a bandage on her arm. Was Solomon really a gentleman as he claimed he was?**_

Saya gazed out the window of her room on the second floor of Omoro. She would never show her sadness, for she didn't want anyone to be sad. Five years ago, they had come back from the Met triumphant. Diva was dead and the world was safe again. Dr. Julia, with the help of a few brilliant new scientists, had discovered a serum that reversed the effects of Delta 67.

The children in Vietnam were so grateful that they made drawings and sent them to Dr. Julia and were hung all over the now thriving clinic.

It had been five years since the demise of Diva, Amshel, and Cinq Fleches. Everything was going back to the way it was before that fateful night. She recalled the fear that filled her as she searched the school grounds for her track shoes.

_It was so dark and the lack of sound was unnerving. As she came closer to where she and Kaori had been when they ate lunch, she noticed the lone figure standing by a tree. He was wearing what looked to be a dark grey suit and was very tall. Some thing was held by a strap on his shoulder and it looked to be the shape of a small coffin._

_She didn't feel she should fear this man, but the fact that he was a complete stranger, it was dark, and they were alone- she knew she might be looking at a rapist. There had been a killer on the loose. It was all over the news. Was this the killer?_

_He produced a dagger and spoke in a deep, calming voice, "So we finally meet."_

_That was enough. Now she was terrified. She screamed and took off as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but screamed as she slammed into a warm body. Thankfully it was her teacher and not the rapist._

Present day Saya smiled at the humor in the situation. She knew Hagi was just doing his duty and was actually about to slit his chiropteran palm to feed her, but instead had frightened her.

She shook her head to rid herself of the memory. Her heart couldn't handle the grief of losing him, even now. A tear left her eye and trailed down her face, glittering in the sunlight. The day was going to be very beautiful.

Kai swore Hagi was still alive and that he had been the one that was there when she awoke. There was no other explanation since she remembered everything so quickly. It had to be his blood that awakened her.

But why five years? She was supposed to sleep 30 years and then wake up. Why did she awaken so soon?

She just arrived yesterday at Omoro. Kai said that she was just standing at the door like she had just got home from school. She was wearing her uniform and her hair was hanging in even strands down to jaw line.

Kai insisted that Julia hold off on her tests until Saya met her nieces and got cleaned up. He immediately set to cutting her hair shorter and telling her about the beautiful creatures that graced 10 family photo albums.

The girls were in school at the moment and Kai would have to pick them up in the afternoon. The previous night, they were at Dr. Julia and Mr. David's house, playing with their son Michael. She and Kai got to spend their time catching up on old times.

Mao was traveling with Okamura, the reporter and wrote every now and then to tell everyone what was going on. Okamura had become a free lance investigative reporter. It gave him the freedom to look into whatever story he found interesting. He would sell his findings to whatever paper bid the most for the story.

Mr. David was enjoying retirement and enjoyed displaying a small smile now and then, especially around his son. He wore Hawaiian shirts, sometimes was caught with a straw hat, and usually had a cold drink in his hand- non-alcoholic of course.

Dr. Julia had her clinic. She and David got married shortly after Michael was born. They were now working on child number two, or so David says.

Joel was running the Red Shield, but it was now mainly researching blood born illnesses. In his spare time, he would purchase, repair, and refurbish historical properties in France and give them to their respective cities to use as museums or whatever needs arised. He explained that he always felt sad that the past was getting buried to make room for the future and those old homes were too much a part of history to be demolished.

Lewis had taken Lulu back to the United States. He home schooled the girl in the evenings when he came home from work with the CIA as a technical analyst. Lewis knew he was getting too old and too heavy to be a field agent.

Everyone was happy. Why wasn't she? Her hand came to the pane of glass that separated her from the outside world. Her reflection was superimposed over the scenery outside that stretched on and on and ended at the beach.

She took in a breath and recalled that last moment. _He crouched next to her and placed his chiropteran claw on her hand. It felt cold, but his warm, human hand pried her sword free from her hand as he told her that she didn't need to fight anymore. He wanted her to live for today and for tomorrow. _

_His voice was so calming, so reassuring. She had always doubted they could live side by side with humanity. But he loved her and wanted her to live. It was so much to think about._

_Kai reassured her that he could make a comfortable home for them all. Kai said there would always be people that don't accept others, but he would still protect them. So much to think about._

_But when she looked into Hagi's eyes, all she could see was love and deep sorrow. Her companion, her guardian and he loved her. Was this enough? Could it hold her to this world? Those questions must have been in his mind, too. A drop of water had fallen from the hole in the roof and landed just below his eye on his cheek, making it look as if he had shed a tear. His face moved toward her as her mind spun with these questions. The warmth of his lips pressed to her forehead seemed to burn through the questions. _

_His cheek pressed to hers as something brash broke through her thoughts. Images of Kai, Riku, and Dad smiling as they ran down the beach were replaced with images of Kai leading the twins to the water's edge as Hagi played the cello on the steps, waiting for her next awakening._

_Another image of Hagi smiling at her back at the Zoo came to her mind. Then she saw him more recently as he held his stoic expression while she cried into his chest. He was warm and caring beyond the hard exterior he put on. _

_She saw him falling from the cliff, and her world collapsed. She had wanted him to live because, she couldn't do without him. She needed him to be there for her and now she realized he wanted this! He wanted to be there for her and she wanted to be there for him. _

_As the realization hit, she shed a tear and with a shaky breath confessed, "I want to live." She pulled away from the gesture of friendship and moved into one of love. Her lips pressed to his, realizing that she had been in love with him all this time, too._

Tears fell from her eyes in large, salty drops as the corners of her mouth drooped. She shook with her first sob and she folded her arms on the window sill and pressed her head into them. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed wretchedly for her lost love, her best friend, her Hagi.

No matter what reassurance Kai gave her, it wasn't enough. The dried pink rose with a blue ribbon, the cello missing from her bedroom, the fact that she awoke from her sleep with all her memories- none of it compared to seeing him.

Suddenly, her violent sobs seemed to trigger a gag reflex and Saya clasped her hand over her mouth as she dashed, wide-eyed to the bathroom. Once there, she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Her hand crept across the sink counter as her stomach contracted and she coughed up more of her breakfast. Finally, she found the cup and nudged the tap to fill it with water. She took a deep breath and gargled the water before spitting it.

She changed her clothes and brushed her teeth, being sure to wipe away any memory of her grief and her illness. The chiropteran queen had to put on a happy face. All her friends were happy and she needed to be, too.

As she walked down to the kitchen, she wondered at the violent reaction in her stomach. Perhaps holding her grief in had not been a good idea. As it was, she still didn't feel better. Hagi wasn't there… he was dead. The thought caused tears to sting the back of her eyes. She took a breath to control her emotions and walked into the kitchen.

Her slightly older brother was tossing some vegetables in a pan while the grease popped and splattered in the fryer next to him. Kaori, who helped in the kitchen sometimes, was already plating a mound of rice and watching the tempura as it finished cooking.

"Hey, sleepy head," Kai greeted. "I was wondering when you were gonna come down. It's almost 12:30."

"Hi, Saya," Kaori greeted as she removed the basket from the grease to let it drain.

Saya beamed them a smile, hoping they would be too busy to pry into what was going on with her.

No such luck. Kai turned off the vegetables and came to her side. "You alright, Saya?" he asked as he placed a hand on her forehead.

She put on another fake smile and swiped his hand from her forehead. "I'm fine, Kai," she reassured. "It's because I just woke up from my sleep. I'll be fine."

Kai watched as she hurried toward the front door. "Where you going?" he called after her.

"Dr. Julia wanted to see me, remember?" she answered as she opened the door and headed out.

Once she was gone, Kai returned to the kitchen. Kaori plated the food and went to the counter where the waitress could take it and set it on table four. "Do you think she's okay?" she asked.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. "No," he answered, "and I know why." At her look of curiosity, the red head explained, "Hagi is alive and she thinks he's dead."

"What makes you think he's alive?" Kaori asked as she turned to look at Kai.

"The red haired man's eyes turned to the floor in front of him as he admitted, "Because I saw him. Just before she came back, I saw him on the beach. He turned to look at me and disappeared."

"You sure it was him?" Kaori asked.

Kai nodded. He remembered the man he saw. Ebony hair fell in waves along his shoulders. He was carrying the cello on his right shoulder with his bandaged hand. Charcoal gray tails hung to his knees over matching slacks. His right hand shone white in the moonlight. Kai realized it was because it too was bandaged.

As the face turned, Kai was surprised. The same emotionless look graced his porcelain face, but there was now a long scar that started somewhere by the right ear and ran across to the corner of his nose. Those same sea-blue eyes looked lonely and sad. Then he was gone.

"I know it was," Kai answered again.

~0~

Julia walked back to the examination room Saya was in. Even having a baby did not make her figure any different. She still had the right curves in the right places. She pressed her glasses onto the bridge of her nose with a look of disbelief on her face.

She had scanned and taken samples and checked all the possibilities. All she could find was that the reason Saya had awakened was…

"You're pregnant," she told Saya with a serious expression.

Saya's jaw dropped and she looked in disbelief. Her open mouth expression then turned to a smile and she clapped her hands over her mouth, sputtering laughter. Her red brown eyes were nearly squinted shut. It was impossible.

"D-Doc-Doctor Ju-lia," she laughed.

"I assure you, Saya," she answered seriously, "I am not joking."

Saya's laughter subsided and her brow furrowed as she tried to recall anything that had happened. The image of the New York skyline lighting up the large window in front of her filled her mind. She recalled how the satin sheets slid over her bare skin and a foreign dampness between her legs.

She curled into the wall by the examination table as her eyes widened and she gasped, "Solomon!"

After she recovered from the initial shock, she asked, "How is this possible? That happened more than 5 years ago."

Dr. Julia responded, "There are animals in the natural world that can store the male's sperm until a more opportune time. In other words, the female can copulate during a crisis situation and her body will stall the pregnancy until times are better."

"Why now?" Saya asked.

Julia pushed her glasses up again and responded, "The last of the chiropterans was given the injection a month ago. Your body probably sensed it and allowed the pregnancy. This was what caused you to awaken from your slumber 25 years early."

Saya's eyes widened as she unconsciously put her hand over her belly. "I'm going to be a mother," she gasped.

Julia was telling her about all the things she was to expect during the pregnancy. Saya wasn't listening as she was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea of carrying her dead sister's dead chevalier's children.

Doctor Julia was explaining that she would have to have a CT scan in order to see the babies as an ultrasound would not penetrate the cocoons when Saya rose to her feet. The dumbfounded chiropteran queen walked out the door of the clinic.

Dr. Julia called Kai and informed him of the situation. After much explaining… and repeating, Kai finally got the message and headed out to find his sister.

~0~

Saya walked with a hand on her still flat belly. No machine was needed for her to feel the beating hearts that were snugly nestled in her womb. She had been pondering how she would be able to go on alone, but now… how was she supposed to do this without Hagi?

She gasped and her hands flew over her mouth as her eyes widened, tears spilling. "Oh god," she murmured through her hands. Hagi- he wouldn't want to be with her now. She was tainted and carrying his rival's children.

Tears continued to fall as she realized she was out in the open on the streets of Koza, acting like a crazy person. She hurriedly made it to the edge of town and then ran to the monument and the steps. Her feet flew over the numerous steps as she let tears fall freely and sobs tear her throat. Her tears glittered behind her in the afternoon sunlight as she made it to the top and dashed into the tomb.

The cool darkness enveloped her. Her red-brown eyes adjusted quickly. She came to the memorial dedicated to her father, Riku, and the entire Myagusuku family. She fell to the ground and then flattened herself to the ground. "Oh, Dad," she cried out, "what am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay with me," a voice answered her. "I don't care about how these babies came to be."

She was surprised, but more, she wished that was Hagi's voice that spoke and not Kai's. Her heart was rent in two as she thought of doing anything without Hagi.

At the same time, she knew she needed support and was grateful that her brother was willing to be there to help her. As she turned, he helped her to her feet and gave her a warm hug. She cried into his embrace as he reassured her, "It's gonna be okay."

Once her tears were spent, she pulled back from Kai. Her eyes turned from him as she said, "You're a great brother, Kai. You're always there for me- even while I'm in my sleep."

He rubbed her head and answered, "I am your big brother. I'm supposed to look after you."

Her eyes caught sight of her cocoon. She moved toward it as she had to see where she had come from.

Kai followed, unsure what had caught Saya's attention.

She came to the massive structure that looked like an oversized cobweb. Her eyes moved along the surface to the hole that she had emerged from.

Kai frowned as his hand pulled a few of the strands that had loosened from her awakening. A great number were cut evenly, causing his curiosity to take over. He gently moved Saya aside to inspect the webs further. His hands grasped them all together as best he could. They had separated at the same spot from top to bottom. "Hagi," he said.

Saya scowled, "What do you mean?" As her eyes moved from him to where his hands held the cocoon together.

He nodded to the straight cut in the webbing and explained, "It was cut in a straight line from top to bottom from the outside in. Someone came and cut if open to get you out."

Her eyes turned from place to place in the tomb, hoping to find a clue. None seemed to be left behind until she saw something on the webbing itself- a long, wavy, ebony hair. She pinched it with her fingers as Kai recognized it. "I told you he was here, Saya."

"I see," she responded. She then turned pleading eyes to Kai and asked, "Why did he leave _m_e?"

**A/N If you guys like this, please review. I don't know if I want to continue this one or not so please tell me if you want me to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I was planning on waiting until I received 10 reviews to continue this, but I felt a month was stretching it a bit. Well here it is chapter 2, inspired by the song that is the title of this chapter. Anyway, please review and be kind. Remember, I am now writing 3 fics at the same time. One is Raison D'etre, then this one, and an Inuyasha fic called A Love that Transcends Time. Check them out if you haven't already! **

Chapter 2- "Where are you Now?" by: Mumford and Sons

It had been 3 months since Saya had awakened and discovered she was pregnant. Kai and the girls were a pleasant distraction from the ache her heart felt. In the quiet moments, when she was alone, the dull ache became a gaping hole in her soul. Hagi had been the one thing the she was certain of… she was sure of.

Her small hands delicately fingered the sheer curtains of her bedroom window as she gazed out to the view of the beach. People walked along the water's edge as waves moved in and crashed along the sandy edge.

She leaned against the inside of the window sill and her hand went to her growing belly. It looked like such a tiny protrusion, barely noticeable, but she could feel the lives growing inside. Her heart broke in the knowledge that their father was not the man she was in love with.

His smooth alabaster skin was so cool to the touch, but the warmth of his voice was like a soothing balm for her soul. His hair was as dark as midnight that felt like silk as her hands moved through it. Every particle of her body longed for him to simply be in the room with her.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Saya!" she heard the muffled shout from Kai through the door. "Dinner is ready!"

She turned the upper half of her body toward the door and shouted back, "Coming!"

As she moved to close the window a bit, she noticed a lone figure in the distance as he strode along the water's edge. He was too far away to make out clearly, but he appeared to be wearing a suit with long tails flapping in the wind. There was something on his back.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as her breathing sped up. She opened the window fully, not bothering to put on a pair of shoes. With a turn of her head, she shouted, "I'll be right back, Kai!"

Before she could hear his response, she dropped to the ground below and took off in a full run toward the beach.

Her bedroom door opened revealing a head full of unruly red hair and a confused expression, "Why? Where are you go…" he began before he realized she was already gone. He held a bamboo scraper in his hand as he moved toward the open window. He noticed her taking off for the beach, but his eyes were only human. He could not see the man in the distance to be any more than a small speck against the horizon.

Shaking his head, he left the room and closed the door. He made his way back to the dining room and the small family that waited there.

~0~

Saya was shedding happy tears as she sped past the people walking casually along the water's edge. She was getting closer to the man, but he was still only visible in silhouette as the sun was setting behind him.

"Hagi!" she shouted as she felt a small giggle leave her throat. Why was she so giddy? She was acting like a goofy school girl, but she didn't care. The man that had been there for her the majority of her life, the love of her life, was coming up the beach. He was here!

"Where have you been?" she asked as she came closer and closer. It should seem strange that the man did not turn to acknowledge her, but she was too elated. She had missed him too much to think rationally. "I thought you were dead. I thought that…"

She stopped midsentence. Her mouth hung open slightly as her eyes glazed over.

The man had turned to show the side profile. He was carrying a young woman on his back, her feet dangling on either side of him. They were happily looking at the water as it rushed in and then retreated. Both were blissfully ignorant of the young woman with short dark hair shedding tears near them.

It wasn't him.

She covered her mouth with her hand as she turned and vanished.

She used her powers to leap from building to building. There was something freeing in the way she allowed herself to do what was natural. Her emotions poured out of her as she continued to Omoro. Her face twisted into an expression of pain as tears bubbled in her red-brown eyes. She clenched her teeth, trying to hold back sobs.

_**Flashback**_

_She was hiding from the servants again. The morning fog swirled around her feet and her heavy skirts as she dashed along the well worn path. She was giddy with excitement, knowing that Joel would send Hagi to look for her any minute now._

_It was an odd thing. She seemed to enjoy making Hagi look for her, causing that serene expression of his to turn into one of concern. Maybe she just liked teasing her companion._

_She dashed quickly behind a patch of thick bushes and ducked down low. A few unlady-like giggles came from the bushes- too light for anyone to hear unless they were close._

"_Saya! Saya!" a familiar voice called out from the front steps of the mansion. She peeped around the corner of the brush to see him walk hurriedly along the path that led to the lake. He obviously thought she had gone that way. _

_Black hair caught in the light breeze as he was nearly in a jog. His long legs were partially hidden by the morning fog that clung to the ground. Something about this made her heart flutter in her chest. She brought her petite hand to her chest. She could feel her heart thumping even through the layers of chemise, corset, and the silk of her dress._

_She shook the thought off as she turned her head to see the path behind her leading off in the distance. Deciding her curiosity outweighed the thought of watching Hagi, she followed the path that seemed to be a bit overgrown._

_As she rounded the corner, she was stunned into silence. It was that voice! The voice she had been following all these years was close. She walked cautiously along the overgrown path not caring that the hem of her gown was now stained with grass, water, and mud._

_She began to feel herself being drawn out of the thicket toward a decaying old castle. The place looked like it had once been magnificent, but was now nearly falling apart. Most of the ramparts were gone and so were the majority of the walls. The only thing left standing was a tall tower._

"_Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your long hair!" she uttered as she moved toward the tower. The voice continued in its terribly sad melody. It was high and ghost-like and caused her to emit the slightest shudder._

_Before she could take another step, she was nearly startled to death as a hand grasped her shoulder and she was turned to see the face of her beloved companion._

"_Hagi!" she gasped as she fell into his arms. "You frightened me."_

_He was speaking to her, but the voice began to sing again, covering the words he said. She furrowed her brow and wondered why he couldn't seem to hear the voice._

Her feet had carried her all the way to Omoro as tears streamed behind her in glittering drops. She stepped inside to find Kai serving dinner to Kaori and the twins. They all stilled as if their picture was being taken, their faces completely shocked. The two 5-year-olds turned their gazes to their aunt. One pair of blue eyes and one pair of brown gave a concerned look.

Kai made a move to go to her, but was stilled by Kaori's hand. "No Kai," she said. "I better handle this. You feed the girls and make a couple of plates for Saya. We should be back later on."

The young woman rose from the table and went to Saya's side. Thin, tan arms reached down and pulled Saya to her feet and placed her arm over her shoulder. The pair made it out the door to walk across the way to the ball park.

They sat under the street light as the sun sank below the horizon. Saya hugged her knees to herself as she seemed to have scrunched into a small ball. The thought flashed in her mind, _"I wonder how much longer I'll be able to sit like this?"_ Her eyes drifted to her small belly as she sensed the small stir of life within it.

"Saya," Kaori began, "what is it that has you so upset?" Usually she and Saya could chatter on forever about nothing. There was so little she knew about the chiropteran queen that was her best friend. It was obvious she was in love with the cellist that she had seen only a couple of times. He was tall and quite handsome, but so very quiet and kind of creepy.

"H- he hasn't come back." Saya's empty stare moved across the pitcher's mound and beyond the outfield to the trees. Rogue shadows seemed to be everywhere. Sounds that came along on the wind sounded like a cello being played. It was maddening! He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Kaori knew what she meant and nodded sadly. She looked at the distraught girl that she thought she had known, but realized now- she really knew nothing about her. In a similar fashion, she brought her knees to her chest and gave a small sigh. "Is there something you recall from when you awoke? Anything at all?"

Saya shook her head and brought it her chin to her knees. "No. My eyes are always swollen shut because I'm in amniotic fluid for so long. I usually can't see for a couple of days."

"Can you smell or hear?" she asked curiously.

Again she shook her head, "I can smell but my hearing is always a bit off. It's like hearing through the water in a swimming pool."

Kaori nodded and set her gaze in the distance as well. She was startled by Saya's voice after a long moment of silence.

"I do remember smelling him close to me. There was something about the moment that seemed off. I just don't know." Saya curled up tighter and began to shake.

"Are you cold?" Kaori asked as she began to rise. She planned on heading back to Omoro for a sweater, but Saya's hand stopped her still.

"No," she said as her voice broke and tears streamed down her cheeks. Her eyes pleaded with her friend, "I don't know what I did wrong."

Kaori sat back down and grasped her friend's hands. "I can't tell you no and feel like it's the truth, Saya. Only you were there." She thought for a minute as she waited for her friend to speak.

"He's always been there… always," Saya informed. "Even when it might have killed him- even when it did kill him." Tears followed the same track as the ones that were drying. "Kai says he's alive and I don't really know if that's even true anymore."

Kaori was fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt and wondering what on earth she should say. She took a deep breath and thought about what Kai had told her before Saya woke up.

"_I saw him!" Kai shouted enthusiastically as Kaori changed Hibiki's blue t-shirt that was now covered in many different shades of vibrant finger paints. She grabbed Kanade's hand to bring her close and keep her from the remaining paints on the floor._

"_I just changed your shirt, Kanade!" she complained as the little brown eyed girl stuck her bottom lip out and tears filled her eyes._

"_Please, Miss Kaori," she pleaded, "I wanna do a fish next."_

_Kai was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently as he grumbled._

"_Kai," she bit out in exasperation, "you're like a little kid sometimes. Sometimes I feel like I'm a nanny for three kids."_

_Kanade now wiggled her fingers at him, requesting that he pick her up. He immediately lifted the child to his hip and the child immediately shoved a thumb in her mouth, causing Kaori to groan. "Well," she grumbled, "alright, tell me who you saw."_

_His hazel eyes brightened as he revealed it all, "I saw Hagi… you know, the guy that followed Saya… He carried that huge cello case and played that really sad music."_

"_Oh yeah," Kaori smiled as she recalled the party they had when Mr. Myagusuku had been laid to rest. The chevalier, as he was called, was playing on the steps while everyone enjoyed himself. "he sure looked hot in that suit," she recalled aloud._

_Kai waved a hand in front of Kaori's face calling, "Earth to Kaori! Come back to us a moment."_

_She grumbled about him being nothing more than a big child and said, "Oh, yes, please do continue. Never mind that you're being a pain."_

_He seemingly ignored the comment now that he had her attention. "Yeah. He was on the beach looking out at the water. He had long, black wavy hair and it wasn't put up."_

"_Yeah, I know Kai." She rolled her eyes knowing he was going to tell her his theory all over again._

"_You know that blue ribbon around the rose at the crypt? That's his hair ribbon. That's why his hair was down," he explained. He then continued, "He had that same pale skin and was really tall. He was carrying the exact same cello case on his back and wore that same old suit he __**always**__ wears. Those same creepy blue eyes turned to me and almost felt like he looked through me. Before I could say anything, he was gone… Just like that!" Kai snapped his fingers._

Kaori looked at Saya and wondered about it. Kai was so certain. Could the chevalier really be dead? He had to be. If he was alive, he would have shown up by now. Maybe what Kai saw was a product of wishful thinking.

Saya finally lifted her head and sniffed back her tears. "I-I suppose…" she sniffed again. "Maybe h-he had enough. I w-was pretty thoughtless."

"Look," Kaori commented, "I really don't know what happened between you two or why he hasn't come back. Maybe you should find someone that knows how to get in touch with him. Maybe Mr. Joel knows something. It couldn't hurt to try."

Saya nodded. If anyone could find Hagi, it was Mr. Joel. There were Red Shield informants everywhere and they reported back to him directly. Since the incident with Dr. Collins, he didn't put his trust in anyone so easily.

Kaori talked Saya into coming in and feeding her babies as well as herself. Her hand went to her belly and she wondered aloud, "If Solomon never raped me, would Hagi have come back?"

~0~

Joel was arranging some paperwork on his desk when his personal secretary came in with a surprised look on her face. "Mr. Goldschmidt, you have a call on line one- she says her name is Saya Otonashi."

He gave the woman his sweet smile and responded, "Put the call through, Mrs. Steele." The brunette, tall woman left the room with a slight nod and Joel's line began to ring just a moment later.

He lifted the phone to his ear and greeted, "Saya, it has been a long time. How are you feeling?"

Saya tried to hold back the tears and the trembling in her voice as she asked, "Mr. Joel. It's good to hear from you as well. Could you tell me if you've heard anything about Hagi."

He sighed. He might have known she'd call sooner or later about this. David had informed him the chevalier had not returned. All the operatives stationed all over the world had not seen him since he emerged from the rubble at the Met two and a half years ago, stayed with an operative until he recovered, and disappeared.

"Saya," he responded gravely, "no one has seen Hagi since his recovery two and a half years ago."

"Where was he last seen?" she asked as two tears streamed down her face.

"In New York City," he responded. Knowing where this was going, he added, "Saya, it would not be wise for you to look for him in your condition. Let us search for him while you take care of yourself."

She nodded as she began to break down. She couldn't do anything. She wanted to hunt him down and at least find out why he was not with her. If he was dead… the thought made her sob bitterly… she would bring his remains here to rest with her family. He was her family for the longest time and it was only right that he rest here where she would have her long sleep.

"Saya," Joel coaxed, knowing what she was thinking, "we'll find him. Do not worry and make yourself ill. I am certain Hagi is in good health and may not even know you are awake. It has only been five years."

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak at the moment. Finally she gave a shaky, "Yes."

"Take care of yourself, Saya," Joel commanded as if he were speaking to a young child.

She sank to the floor as she clicked off the phone. She breathed a great sigh. This call had put her at ease. Maybe Hagi had no idea she was awake. Joel was right- it had only been 5 years. She hoped they'd find him soon. She needed him.

~0~

Frilly periwinkle sleeves danced in the breeze of the coming storm as the blonde haired man raced unnaturally fast along the green landscape and over vineyards in this beautiful French countryside. A wide smile graced his lips as he sped along faster toward the wrought iron gate that hung haphazardly in great disrepair.

The sound of that same somber song resonated deep inside him as he made his way through the overgrown driveway and past the weed infested fountain. The place looked as if it may have once been a shining jewel in Bordeaux, but it was now just rotting away. Another century would probably dissolve the rest of this place into the natural landscape, never to be remembered again.

He smirked as he heard the song pick up pace and volume as the chevalier began the 2nd movement. Of course, he knew the dark haired chevalier knew many more songs than this one, but Bach was a favorite of his queen.

Why exactly the chevalier hadn't returned was a mystery to him. Nathan smirked as he understood that a mystery and a handsome man were two things that he could not resist- and Hagi was a combination of both.

He made his way to the room where the chevalier was holed up, probably with sheet music in stacks all around himself. As he inched closer to the burnt out ballroom that was barely still standing, he could feel the chevalier had snapped open those gorgeous steel-blue eyes and the red haze had briefly clouded his vision. Nathan would never be able to hide himself from this one- one of his own kind. They were the last two left in the world- until Hibiki and Kanade create their own.

Hagi did not still the bow or even interrupt the piece. He continued to play as he awaited the threat that had entered the mansion. The smell of expensive women's perfume permeated his senses briefly as it mixed with the scent of a particular shampoo he recalled at the last showdown in New York.

"What do you want, Nathan?" he asked without looking up or stilling the bow.

The blonde chevalier leaned against the wall and watched the performance of the talented, dark-haired gorgeous man. "I came because I wondered why you are here. You should be in Okinawa. Saya is awake."

Steel-blue eyes turned their gaze where a window once separated the outdoors from the indoors. He simply responded, "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Blood Plus, the characters, or whatever I forgot to mention.**

**Please be kind and let me know what you think about the story in the little box at the end of this chapter ^.^**

Chapter 3- Inconstant Heart

Nathan was visibly surprised. It was more than a rare occurrence- it never happened before. He looked at the chevalier as he continued playing like he was never interrupted. "W-why?" he asked, unsure of what else he could or should add at the moment.

Hagi, unruffled by the situation, simply cast a glance over his shoulder and then turned back to what he was doing.

Nathan swallowed and moved to stand in front of the cellist. His expression gave nothing away, as usual. "Why would you abandon her?" Nathan asked, trying to keep the confusion from showing in his voice.

Steel-blue eyes turned to his as the bow went completely still in the middle of the piece. A cold chill seemed to blow through the room as the chevalier answered with a question of his own, "Who abandoned who exactly?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow. Sure, he knew Hagi was always the yummiest piece of eye-candy, but he never imagined the guy could play such a mean game of mental chess. "Are you talking about Vietnam?"

Hagi turned his eyes away from the blonde in front of him and picked up his playing where he had left off.

"I'll take that to be a no," Nathan responded. He had to think about this. After a moment, he responded, "The Met?"

The chevalier huffed, which surprised Nathan. "I thought you were emotionless, but here you are huffing and showing the smallest amount of annoyance. What is it that has changed you?"

Hagi stilled the bow again and looked up into Nathan's eyes, their gazes locked. For the longest time, it was quiet. Hagi was obviously trying to convey something Nathan clearly didn't get. Finally, Hagi turned his head and gave the soft answer, "It is everything and yet nothing."

Nathan furrowed his brow. Hagi was making absolutely no sense. Briefly, Nathan wondered if Hagi had found some opium or maybe some of those magic mushrooms. He moved close to the chevalier and examined his porcelain face for any scars or bruises. "Did you hit your head or something?"

"No."

"Then why are you talking in riddles?" Nathan asked. "I thought I was the one that brought chaos and here you are, confusing the master."

"I have given you your answer," Hagi demanded. "Please leave me in peace."

"Do you know she's pregnant with Solomon's babies?" he asked.

No response. Hagi continued the song without even a hint of listening.

"Don't you get it, she needs you right now?" he tried again.

Silence.

Nathan stood against the wall as he watched the sun sinking into the view of the gaping hole that had once been filled with a massive pane of glass. Sighing, he resigned to this: "Very well, handsome. I can see you're in a bad mood. I'll try you again tomorrow and perhaps you'll let me in on your secret.

The blonde chevalier disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving behind the scent of perfume and shampoo, a scent the remaining chevalier hoped would dissipate quickly. He continued to play on for a while. It was time to move to another location. He didn't want to be discovered- it would only cause Saya more pain.

_**Flashback**_

_He was moving along the beach. The waves were so calming and the scenery of Okinawa was so peaceful. Something had drawn him here, but he had no idea what it was. _

_A shock of red caught his attention as he turned to walk toward the tomb. It was Kai. Giving the boy a glance, he took off at top speed, leaping over him and to the nearest rooftop. He continued his journey toward the tomb. _

_Deciding something was bothering him, Hagi remained at the tomb, watching over the chrysalis of his sleeping queen. There was something in the air- electricity that crackled around him, telling him something important was occurring. _

_The third day was when he understood what he had felt. There were two more heartbeats coming from the chrysalis. Hagi let a small scowl etch his features briefly as he approached the pink, glowing object that held his beloved queen._

"_Saya," he murmured as he placed a bandaged hand on the soft surface. "Do you even know?"_

_The pulsing amid the glow seemed to skip a beat. He almost thought he saw her head turn toward him. He could feel her respond, "I am going to be a mother."_

_His hand pulled back as if it were burned. Solomon was the one that had done this! She seemed to be indecisive that night. Perhaps she had only returned with him because it was their duty._

_The chevalier allowed his features to contort in pain. His rival had impregnated his queen. How would she take it when the Red Shield told her Solomon was dead? They had kept it from her in fear that she would lose focus on the mission. He had helped them out so often._

_Hagi didn't see help or brotherhood when he looked at that blonde haired traitor. Why would she allow him to… to…_

_He took off into the sunset to get some air. This was too much for him. As he sat amid the garden atop the shrine, he wondered what she felt for Solomon. She must have cared more for Solomon than him. _

_That night, when he arrived, her eyes seemed to reflect relief and something else… was it guilt? He recalled her telling Solomon she had no time for dreams as she had a mission to complete. Solomon informed her that Diva was carrying Riku's children. Why did he not mention that she would soon be carrying his? Would she have stayed?_

_He looked up at the line where the ocean met the sky. It reminded him of the barrier Saya must have felt- the line between reality and fantasy. Solomon offered her a beautiful dream. All he offered was war and duty. For a moment, she must have wanted to cross that line. She had crossed over, for the briefest of moments, and returned to her duty because she felt guilt over being the one that released Diva. _

_Her guilt had driven her to that point, but something else caused her to throw caution to the wind. To feel the love of a man- a man other than him, it hurt so deeply and so acutely, he thought it would rip him to shreds._

_He couldn't blame her. How many times had those same fantasies filled his thoughts? How many times had his waking dreams caused his timeless heart to flutter and his body heat to raise a few degrees? His beloved queen in his arms, her warm lips pressed against his own, her beautiful burgundy eyes reflecting his image with love. The pain of knowing that all those things were not reserved for him, but another man was unbearable._

_He looked back at the darkened tomb, undecided. This was just like any other awakening to him. Should he force her memories to return or let nature take its course- should he declare his love for her again or silently stand by her side? It seemed all he ever did as Saya's chevalier was make life-altering decisions and got no thanks for what he did… and none of her love._

_She never did answer him at the Met. He poured his heart out and all he got in return was a kiss. Yes, it was an amazing kiss, but what did it mean compared with bearing Solomon's children? And even though it felt amazing to him, did she feel anything at all from that last kiss?_

_A sound interrupted his thoughts. The rhythm of his sleeping queen's heart was becoming more steady and strong. His brow furrowed. She was awakening. With a heavy sigh, he returned to the tomb and awaited the rebirth of his beloved. _

_No matter what was going on emotionally, it did not matter. She was his responsibility. As a chevalier, he was bound to her. It was his purpose to provide for her, care for her, and feed her. He would not shirk his duty._

_She was awakening. The joyous feeling he usually felt when she awakened was tainted with the knowledge that she was willingly bearing Solomon's children. He knew what he had to do. Saya was pregnant and allowing her to tear through the cocoon as he normally would have could endanger the unborn daughters. _

_His alabaster hand smoothly moved into his jacket. With a sharp zing, a nine inch stiletto dagger was held at the ready, aligned with his jaw. He brought the blade down the cocoon in one swift motion, ready to catch a partially sleeping Saya._

_Her beautiful face was covered in amniotic fluid and swollen from being encased in the slime for five years. The swelling had turned her eyelids and lips purple and he knew she would not be able to see for a couple of days._

_It was his duty. He watched over her for the next three days, feeding her, clothing her, and bathing her. There were ways of doing these things, if one was creative and careful. Being more than a century in age had its perks._

_Resting against the wall of the tomb, Hagi wondered how he was to go about this. It would be best to leave her with Kai. He looked to Saya; she looked like her old self again. He had run a razor sharp dagger through the uneven locks of hair, leaving it to land just below her jaw line. Kai could do the rest._

_She shouldn't have recalled everything yet and he was about to shoulder his cello case and take her to Omoro when she interrupted his thoughts. She had found the remnants of a pink rose he had left her. She was considering it in her hands when the strands of the blue ribbon caressed her fingers ever so gently. She carefully removed the ribbon and placed the rose on the floor next to him. Her hands expertly gathered his ebony strands of hair into a pony tail and fumbled in an effort to tie it._

_He pulled away from her, causing her to stare after him in confusion. "Hagi?" she murmured._

_The chevalier stilled and awaited a command, but what he received surprised him more. Slender, small arms embraced him. He turned his head away. He couldn't face her like this._

_At his reaction, she continued, "I-I thought you had died."_

_Inwardly he could have cursed. She should have been given back to Kai yesterday. This situation was one he wanted to avoid. He inwardly winced as he pulled her arms from his person and muttered, "I will take you to Kai."_

_As he moved to lift her, she cried, "Wait!" _

_He stilled and awaited the command that was sure to come. Their eyes locked. She was nearly panting, but he had no idea why. Her small chest rose and fell with each shallow breath and her eyes shimmered before tears spilled. _

_When she was finally able to speak, the words were shaky, "How can you be so cold?" His gaze turned from her in an effort to control his own tumultuous emotions. "I thought you were dead, Hagi, b-but here you are- alive a-a-and well. Yet all you can say is that you're taking me to Kai?"_

_He turned his back to her as he fought against the horrible feeling of his heart breaking while she spoke. So in control all the time- that was him. Why was this so difficult? Why was it that his emotions were warring against him this way?_

"_H-Hagi?" she tried. With great trepidation, she moved toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was stiff and seemed to further stiffen with each passing moment. He wasn't being a friend at the moment; he was in full chevalier mode._

"_Why," she wondered to herself. The danger was over, chiropterans dead- if it were not so, he would have informed her immediately. Weren't they always the closest of friends? Why would he be so protective and yet so cold? If he was going to act like the perfect chevalier, she would have to behave like a queen to reach him._

_Sucking in a breath and steeled her nerves. "Hagi," she commanded, "for the rest of your life and mine, I want you to do whatever it is that you want to do. I don't want you to feel shackled to my side because I gave you my blood." She took in another breath and informed him, "From now on, you are not my chevalier."_

_She thought this would clear the air and allow him some space to express himself. He was being so stiff and besides, she wanted to release him long ago. It was the war and Diva that got in the way._

_He withheld the surprised expression that threatened to explode across the contours of his face. She had just released him! She had no clue what that meant! He was now free to do his own will- free to leave. His heart could no longer take the agony as it was now his own, once again._

_He turned without a word or glance and lifted her in his arms gently. This would be his last act as her chevalier. As he leapt out of the tomb and down the steps, he tried in vain to ignore the words that came from her._

"_Hagi, will you please tell me what is going on?" she shouted over the rush of wind. "I don't understand why you seem so hell-bent on dumping me with Kai. What is it?"_

_The confused queen tried desperately to catch the gaze of those soulful blue-grey eyes, but he would not turn to her. She sucked in a breath and demanded, "Look at me."_

_He did not turn to her. With each passing demand, he increased his speed. This was tearing him apart. The ache was killing him as with each heartbeat, he was reminded of evidence to her inconstant heart. Was she really so oblivious to his pain? Did she honestly think he would remain by her side after all the pain she put him through and then turned to another man's arms and bed?_

_She was dumbfounded when he gently placed her on the steps of Omoro and vanished with the wind. One last glance burned in her mind. He glanced at her so briefly, but she was certain she could see his eyes dancing with pain and unshed tears. _

~0~

Saya walked down the street toward the market. She had to find a distraction from her family and her own somber thoughts. Street vendors peddled their goods solicitously, causing her to dodge into a small shop. A silver-haired woman greeted her warmly with a tape measure draped over her shoulders.

Red-brown eyes scanned the shop to find racks and displays of hand-tailored men's suits.

"Are you looking to purchase something for your father, Miss?" the elder woman asked.

Saya gave a kind smile while inside her heart clenched. One of the displays was clad in a charcoal-grey suit with long tails and matching slacks. It was identical to the suit her former chevalier wore. Trying desperately to hold back tears, she made her way to the display.

The shop-keeper followed behind with a scowl of concern etching her features. The young lady seemed to be heading toward the custom order with a great deal of emotion. She cleared her throat and informed, "I am sorry, Miss, but that one is not for sale and the gentleman does not wish for the pattern to be used for anyone other than him."

"H-Hagi," Saya whispered. It had to be him.

A look of surprise pulled the woman's eyebrows up as she responded, "Why yes, that is indeed his name. He never leaves a last name, though. Do you know the gentleman?"

Stubborn tears fell as she dashed them from her eyes. Why now? Why was his very existence thrust in her face every time she turned a corner or glanced over her shoulder? She had remembered that day she awakened and released him. She thought the act would get him to open up and speak to her as he used to, before she shared her blood with him.

The old woman could see the tears fall and the way she angrily wiped them with a closed fist. She must have been hurt in some way by the gentleman. Rather than upset her further, she suggested, "I can also make dresses. If you would like, I could show you a few samples and patterns…"

The woman's voice trailed off in Saya's mind. She stared blankly in front of herself as pattern books were laid out and samples of fabrics scattered colors in her sight. She registered none of it. She had been living in a fog since she had awakened. Without him, she was little more than a confused mess. Why did he leave in the first place?

That thought echoed in her mind these past three months. She had had ample time to think it over and had only drawn one conclusion: He had fallen out of love with her because of the pregnancy. How cold-hearted was that? She was raped by Solomon!

She thinned her lips in determination as she continued to think, _"It wasn't my fault this happened." _She sucked in a shaky breath as more tears threatened and restrained sobs stung her throat. _"Hagi always told me that so many things weren't my fault. It was so hard to believe back then, but he always reassured me. Now that I've made peace with my past, he leaves me? What a creep! He just left me because I was raped and now pregnant with Solomon's babies!"_

The shop-keeper started at the strong, commanding voice that came from the young lady. "When is Hagi returning for the suit?" she asked. Trying with all her might to keep her eyes from changing colors and terrifying the woman into a heart-attack, she turned her gaze to the patterns.

"Uh- um, well," the woman tried before she regained her composure. "He's always so very prompt." This brought a knowing grin to the younger's lips. The smirk made the woman shiver ominously as she hoped and prayed the showdown between the young woman and the gentleman would somehow not occur at her shop. She continued, "He told me he would be here to pick it up next week on Thursday at 9 in the morning."

Saya gave a wicked smile and pointed at a high-waisted dress with scalloped hems on the short sleeves and the skirt. The neck gathered into a "V" down to meet the waist with a gathered chiffon bow. It would be just high enough to accommodate a pregnant belly. The shop-keeper was quite nervous as she noticed the young woman never even looked down- even when she lifted a piece of petal pink chiffon and satin and asked, "Would you be able to make this one by next week Thursday at 9 am?"

The woman nodded nervously, causing Saya's smile to broaden. "Perfect," she responded. She then stood with her arms out, ready to be measured.

The woman wondered if the gentleman was somewhere sneezing. With the look this young woman was giving the wall as she was measured, he was in a whole lot of trouble. She wondered what he could have possibly done to anger this girl so.

As she measured the girl's hips, she found her answer. The slender belly curved outward, just barely and seemed a bit firm. The young lady was pregnant? She couldn't be more than 16-years-old! Is that why she was so upset with the other customer? Was he the father?

She was startled from her musings as the young woman told her, "Don't bother letting the waist flare a bit. I don't plan on having any more children after this one."

The woman nodded and returned to her task. She sighed inwardly and thought, _"These days the kids seemed to be getting younger and younger when they have their own kids."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just a little disclaimer for you all: I do now own Blood Plus or the characters, I just like to make up stories about them! I also do NOT own any of the songs mentioned. (I SO WISH!) **

**Okay! Now that is done and I am happy to present you with a shiny new chapter. This one is dedicated to my faithful reader and reviewer that has not only read all of the latest stories I've written, but has reviewed nearly EVERY chapter. Thanks so much to Jasper6509! You totally ROCK!**

Chapter 4- The Chase

Saya awoke groggily with the sound of her alarm blaring. One reddish-brown eye was squinted shut beneath her wild looking bangs that pointed every direction they seemed to find. Her eyes caught the glaring image of three little red numbers separated by a colon- 7, 3, and 0. "Grrr," she growled at the contraption as she punched the off button before she snuggled back into her warm covers. Oh, that warm snuggly place felt so wonderful as she drifted back into dream land.

"SAYA!" The muffled shout of her brother woke the girl with a start. She pulled the covers around her tighter as she poked her head up. She lazily cast a glance at the clock and muttered under her breath as she began to move her head back to her pillow. Again the voice shouted, "SAAYYYAAAAA! Get your lazy butt out of bed! You promised to take the girls to school!"

She mumbled incoherently as she pulled herself from her bed, reluctantly. Standing now, in her pink flannel pajamas, she stretched herself, placing her hands on her back. As she curved her back to pop all her vertebrae back where she wanted them, her belly jutted out, reminding her why her back was sore in the first place.

She scratched her head lazily, further messing her short raven locks as she headed for the bathroom and a nice, hot shower.

The warm water cascaded over her body and began to slowly lull her to sleep. Sleep was something she had been doing much more of lately. Dr. Julia assured her that it was acceptable since she was pregnant, explaining that Diva was found most of the time napping…even while standing!

After a time, she was awakened when the hot water ran out and she was suddenly assaulted by pelting ice water. With a high pitched shriek, she jumped from the shower and found her towel, now completely awake.

Kai smirked from where he stood near the water heater when a high pitched shriek shattered the peace in Omoro. Chuckling to himself, he turned the hot water back on and moved to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

15 minutes later, a streak of pink and blue dashed down the stairs, followed by a gust of wind. Saya placed her hands on the bar in front of where Kai stood and gave him a rather nasty red-eyed glare. "Kai," she growled, "you were supposed to wake my up!"

He stood with his hands in the air and surrendered, defending himself with, "Hey, I tried to get you up. Your alarm clock was blaring 40 minutes ago. When I heard it shut off, I gave you 10 minutes when I started yelling. It's your fault for being so lazy and not going to bed on time."

She growled as she sat at her place and prepared to devour her breakfast in record time. The girls were heading downstairs: Hibiki in her long blue dress and her long hair in pigtails, courtesy of her nanny; and Kanade had her short hair held out of her eyes by a red headband that matched her red dress. Both had their backpacks, one pink and one light blue draped over their shoulders as they came down.

"Good morning, Auntie Saya!" the shouted as they launched themselves at the chiropteran queen.

"Are you taking us to school?" a pair of blue eyes pleaded. She beamed as Saya gave her a smile and a nod.

Kanade then added, "Well, come on, Auntie Saya! We don't want to be late."

The chiropteran queen was pulled out of her chair by two very excited pairs of hands. She used all her strength to lean back and snatch the last rice ball from her nearly empty platter of food. With a few quick goodbyes they were out the door leaving behind a chuckling Kai.

~0~

Saya glanced at her wrist watch and emitted a nearly whining groan. It was 8:15. She had plenty of time to get the girls to school, but she'd have to hurry if she hoped to make it to the other side of town by 9.

The girls happily skipped along, playing games as Saya smiled thoughtfully. The girls seemed to get along so well and it made her wonder what it would have been like if Diva was never locked away. Would she have been happily skipping and playing with her? An image of her and Diva chasing each other with wild laughter came into her mind's eye. Would her sister have enjoyed life at the Zoo as much as she had?

All those times where Saya and Hagi only had each other, would they be the same if Diva was there with them? That thought returned her to the current reason for her rush. Hagi would be coming to the tailor for his suit today and she knows Hagi- he's NEVER late.

She wondered why he was avoiding her. Sure, she was pregnant with Solomon's daughters, but why should that drive him away? Didn't he remember she had told Solomon that she didn't want him? He was right there when she told Solomon that she didn't have time for dreams and that she must complete her mission. He must know that she was not into Solomon.

She looked up toward the girls' school, not really seeing it so much as seeing a memory. _Solomon stood in front of her as she faced him, holding her sword in her hands, her knuckles nearly turning white with her resolve to hold onto it until either her mission was completed or she was killed wielding it. _

"_Solomon," she explained, "I'm sorry, Solomon, but I… have no time for sweet dreams of a future together..."_

With a gasp, she stood still and realized what he must have thought- what it must have sounded like to him. Those words made it seem like she was choosing duty over love.

The two dark haired cherubs suddenly stopped their game and turned their innocent faces toward their aunt. She just stared with wide eyes in front of them. The two turned briefly to see if there was anything that frightened their aunt, but only found a few people on the sidewalk, probably headed to the same school they were walking toward. Both heads turned back, giving a worried look to the woman walking with them. "Aunt Saya," Kanade asked.

Saya snapped out of her daze and looked down at the two worried faces displayed before her. Finally, Hibiki wondered out loud, "You looked like you were so scared suddenly. Are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine," _she thought._ "It's just that I keep saying the dumbest things and now I think…" _Shaking the thought from her mind,_ s_he plastered a fake smile on her face and responded, "I'm fine, girls. I was just thinking about all the stuff I have to do today." As they both gave her skeptical looks, Saya added, "One thing I really must do is get to the tailor by 9. She is supposed to have my dress finished today."

At this, both girls looked at each other excitedly. Both gave a squeal and asked, "Can we see? Can we see?"

Saya gave a placating smile and responded, "When you both get home from school."

"Aww," they both whined as they hung their heads.

"Come on," Saya said as she began to lead the way. "I still have to be at the tailor's girls. You don't wanna make me late, do you?"

They both shook their heads and hurried to catch up to her.

~0~

Saya was nearly running to the other side of town. The blasted minute hand seemed to be moving faster than the second hand. It was minutes before nine as she made her way to the market. Her reddish-brown eyes scanned the area, hoping to find the tall man and the tell-tale sign of the ornate cello case he always carried.

Her cell suddenly emitted a loud ring. With a hissed curse, she looked down and began to dig through her hand bag. She had to stop and prop the blasted hand bag up on her thigh so she could get better leverage to search for the little black object.

With a sigh she uttered, "Success!" She flipped it open and asked with a gasp, "Hello?" Finally, she began moving again with a glance to her watch. It was now 9:02.

"Saya," Kai's voice began, "hey we're outta onion. Can you get some… oh, and…"

She rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah. You always seem to know when I'm at the market, Kai." She then added as she was now in front of the tailor's shop, "Hey, get your list together and call me back. Kinda busy here, Kai." With that, she hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

Her hand was near the door handle when it opened, nearly hitting her. She looked up to see a white button down shirt covered by a charcoal grey suit. Her eyes moved up to see the porcelain skin of his long neck, strong jaw, and sharply pointed nose. Her eyes finally met those steel blue eyes that had her breathless. A breeze caught his ebony hair that was pulled back as it always was.

His heart skipped a beat the moment she made it near the marketplace, but he was detained at the counter as the woman was wrapping up his new suit- the white box he was carrying. If it weren't for that, he would have been gone a while ago.

Everything stopped for her- her heart, her breathing, her thinking. Entranced, she watched as he turned away from her and continued to walk away as if he had no idea who she was. Finally she broke free of the trance and looked inside saying, "I'll be right back." She didn't see the woman's response as she took off after her errant chevalier.

He was ahead a good distance, but she could see him moving quickly through the crowd. That cello was easily followed as it rose at least a foot above his already towering height. She sped after him, but he was moving fast. She growled through clenched teeth, "You won't escape me, Hagi."

It was near the outskirts of town, when she saw finally caught up to him. He stood on the edge of a grouping of rocks, looking out at the beach and the ocean beyond. The wind played around his loose hair and the ends of his ponytail, twirling them while causing his coat tails to get caught in the breeze.

She took a breath, and allowed her outrage to come to the surface. Decided, she would give him a chance to come clean about why he left her. If he didn't… she'd figure that out later. She walked to his side and gazed at the ocean with him.

He didn't know what to think or say. Why was she here? Did they not tell her that Solomon was dead? What was this? He kept his expression unreadable, but inside he was at war with his emotions. He was elated that she was near him, but at the same time, the pain of her being there was unbearable.

She finally asked, "Why, Hagi?"

Her question caught him by surprise, but he didn't show it. He took a moment to answer, "What do you mean?" He still did not look at her.

"Why did you leave me at Kai's and never come back?" she asked. "I mean, yeah sure, I'm pregnant, but you're my chevalier."

Everything went still seemingly waiting for the chevalier to respond. It seemed like an eternity before he responded, "You do not remember."

She gave a scowl and responded, "Obviously." She then moved to face him, forcing him to look at her, demanding, "Enlighten me."

Those steel-blue eyes looked down at her, causing her heart to flutter- he thought it was her nervousness that caused it. "Saya, you have released me."

Her eyes opened wide. "I-I… I did?" When he did not respond, she took a breath and looked down at her feet. "I've been meaning to do that… for a long time now."

"I know."

The silence was killing her. He wasn't explaining why he's stayed away- he wasn't really explaining anything! She gulped and then her eyes returned to his as hers began to burn with unshed tears. "So then what is keeping you from me? I mean, you now are free to do what you want."

His eyes seemed to cut through her as he answered, "Yes, I am."

She gulped as tears began to shine in her eyes. He was rejecting her. She accused roughly, "You said that you were in love with me." When he didn't answer, she added, "I thought you said you had loved me ever since we were at the Zoo. Does this mean you are not in love with me anymore?"

He had to turn his gaze from her. How could he answer the question when he knew that her heart belonged to a man five years dead? It felt like she was taking his heart out to stomp it to bits all over again.

She finally asked between clenched teeth, "Does this have to do with what I told Solomon that night?"

Hagi's eyes opened wide. He remembered those words- how could he not? They were etched in his brain along with every other memory that ever occurred. They had been his only solace in his unending existence of complete and utter solitude. But that particular memory was one of the most painful.

She was rather surprised by his response. His calculating eyes darted nervously around him before he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She could feel him bounding from place to place and knew he was taking her to a more private location to continue the conversation. Hagi meant nothing romantic by the gesture, she knew that, but at this proximity, she could smell his scent- something that had always soothed her. She closed her eyes and relished in the moment as memories of being held close to his heart in this way came to her mind.

It was over too quickly. She found her feet being lowered to the ground and opened her eyes to see the garden behind the family shrine. The place was a bit wild and overgrown since it was rarely tended. Climbing vines seemed to have completely taken over the back wall, making it look like one really massive hedge that badly needed a trim.

Hagi left her side almost immediately to stand beside a worn bench. She took her seat and he joined her at a comfortable distance. She frowned and shifted herself a bit closer, turning to face him. Gathering her courage to face this, Saya took a deep breath and opened her eyes to face him. "What I said to Solomon that day… I wasn't confessing that I loved him… I-I was trying to… let him down easy, I guess."

Her hand found her barely rounding belly. His eyes followed as she could see the pain in them reflecting the feelings inside him. She briefly scowled at this- he never showed emotion. Shaking it off, she added, "These babies are not…" She huffed as the words she was looking for seemed to elude her. "I didn't know… I mean… URGH!"

"_Why is this so hard to say?" s_he asked herself. It was against her principles and the way she was raised to disrespect the dead and she almost didn't have the heart to drag Solomon's name through the mud, but… "He did that to me while I was asleep in his apartment."

He knew her tendencies to sleep through anything when she was recovering from injury and Amshel _had _shattered her wrist that night before Solomon took her- not to mention she was almost asphyxiated by the same chevalier.

In frustration, she grunted and placed her face in her hands. She knew he was always silent, but this was just insane. Her mind was demanding him silently, _"TALK ALREADY!"_

Her fingers moved a bit, to create a small space to see from. He rose from the bench and began to look out at the scenery near the railing. She groaned again, wondering when he would say something. Knowing her tendencies to say the worst possible thing at the worst possible time, she didn't trust herself to say anything more at the moment.

His voice finally responded, but it was near a whisper and she had to strain, even as a chiropteran, to hear what was said. "If I had known he raped you, he would have died right there." She noticed his bandaged hands clench tightly. His head fell forward as he added, "I am sorry that I failed to protect you."

Immediately she fund her feet and came to his side. She looked up into his face, but his eyes were closed and she could see the muscles in his jaws twitching in anger. Again she was taken aback by the display of emotion, but opted to say nothing about it as there was something more pressing at the moment. "Hagi, you didn't fail me. You found me and you brought me back. Solomon had planned this for a while. There's nothing you could have done."

His eyes finally opened and she could see the emotion in them- regret. He was staring ahead, not turning his gaze to her. She couldn't take the silence anymore and demanded, "Say something already!"

He slowly turned his cold gaze to her and responded in an equally cold manner, "I am no longer yours to command."

In the next instant, he was gone, leaving behind a gust of wind. Her hair stirred in the breeze as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. Her mind wondered at the sudden change in the conversation as her emotions began to take over logic. He'd left! In the middle of a conversation he left!

Her eyes burned red as she felt her power surge. That stupid chevalier was going to pay. Her sight sharpened as she began to sense the air around her. Whether he was hers to command or not, she was getting him back. It was her own blood that flowed through his veins and that scent of his made him easy to track for the queen. She knew her own.

With a mighty leap, the chiropteran queen took to the air, coming down to catch his scent at the bottom of the steps to the shrine. A menacing, predatory grimace crossed her features as she found the scent trail and leapt away.

As she continued her pursuit, her dainty hands began to grow longer as her nails became harder and sharper. Her body was changing as rage fueled her chase. He would not get away. Her eyes were now glowing red as she let out an animalistic, growling version of the name, "Hagi."

**Please place review in the little box below to tell me what you think! Yes, I do want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I own nothing in this story. **

**Okay, here it is- Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5- Somewhere I Belong

_Inspired by: Linkin Park "Somewhere I Belong"_

The wicked smirk that crossed Saya's features would have made anyone cringe. She was allowing her growing fangs to peak from her angry snarl. _"How dare he leave me!"_ she snarled. Her anger was not allowing her mind to contemplate anything more than an appropriate punishment for Hagi.

He knew she was pursuing him and he also knew she was angry- more angry than he had ever witnessed before in his long life. No enemy could anger her the way he had, but instead of fueling his own emotions, it confused him. Did she not understand why he left like this?

The chevalier finally stopped in the middle of a heavily wooded forest and awaited her wrath. This would be painful, but he had to have the answer. Even though part of him wanted to leave and just let her sort it out for herself, the other half still held a soft spot for her. Yes he was hurting from what she had said, but maybe he owed her an explanation.

She landed with an angry growl. Her hands were now smaller versions of his red and black scaled claws, her breathing came in snarling pants, and she was on one knee before him, her bangs covering her downturned face. When she finally lifted her gaze, her glowing red eyes were filled with rage. As she began to speak, her voice sounded like an animalistic growl, "It's your choice, Hagi: return with me and face your punishment or die here."

In the face of her inner beast, Hagi showed no fear. Instead, he looked down at her coolly and responded, "I am no longer your chevalier to command, Saya. My emotions and my choices are my own."

His response caused the knife to twist in the queen's heart, but the beast that now stood before him took this as an insult. It was swift, too swift for him to even hope to dodge. Her right claw came up and delivered a painful blow to his left cheek. Nearly purring in satisfaction, the beastly form of Saya smirked as the chevalier's head and body was nearly turned 180 degrees by the force of the blow.

He would not back away from her, but he also would not fight her. He would face the woman he loved because he knew this was his fault. It was not wise to run from her no matter how painful it was to stay. It was not wise to challenge her in her angered state.

The beast before him gave a breathy, cold laugh as he came to his feet and faced her, now sporting four parallel gashes on his left cheek. They were already knitting together, but the dark pink handprint would remain a while longer. "So, you decide you will face me instead of running like a coward?" she chuckled darkly.

"I have decided to explain it to you, Saya, should you choose to calm down," he informed her. "I will not fight you, but I will not run either."

His calm voice was grating on the beast's nerves. How long had that voice held this side of her in the cage? In Vietnam, she was allowed to surface as Saya's baser instincts took over. Only a handful of battles were an outlet for the beast to come forth, but it was the calming effect of this chevalier that stood before her that kept Saya from allowing her instincts to take control.

"I have been uncaged, chevalier. Do you honestly think I will return to that place in her mind willingly?" she snarled before she sprung into action. Her claws came up and were blocked when the massive cello case blocked her attack. She tried to wrench it to the side to get to her target, but the case would not budge.

Hagi was wincing from the effort to hold his shield in place. He did not want to hurt Saya, but engaging in a real battle with her could cause either of them harm, not to mention it could cause problems for her unborn children. He finally allowed the case to fall to the side and awaited her attack.

She didn't disappoint. The next instant, he saw the claws coming toward his neck, but he calmly captured her wrist and used the momentum of a leap to knock her on her back on the grassy ground under the canopy of trees.

The snarling beast was infuriated as she turned her gaze up. His black hair was glowing in a halo from the small shaft of sunlight that fell through the canopy. His porcelain skin now nearly unmarred, except for the pink handprint that would remain for a short while. His steel-blue eyes seemed to be scanning over her body with a look of concern.

She began to lift herself from the ground with a growl, preparing for round two. She was pushed back to the ground and held fast.

"Saya," his voice reasoned, "think of your children."

Her glowing red eyes widened and met his. The beast began to recede back into the recesses of her mind as her red eyes faded back to their usual red-brown color. Her claws stopped nicking his suit as they became her normal hands. He wondered at the tears that now bubbled up in her eyes and pooled. Those red-brown orbs closed half-way before a sob erupted from her and she turned her head. She sobbed out, "I don't want them, Hagi!"

His eyes widened at the confession. She didn't want them?

"Please, Hagi, I don't want them. Look what they did to us? We used to be so close and now we've been driven to fighting," she cried. She didn't feel him rise from her and lift her into his arms.

She sobbed into his chest, clinging to him. This scent… this warmth… she couldn't lose it again- she couldn't lose _him _again. As her tears began to ebb, she realized he was moving and she knew exactly what he was up to. She turned his face to meet hers and told him, "I know you are no longer my servant to command, but I don't want you to do what you are planning."

He looked at her and blinked, but said nothing.

"You plan on dumping me at Omoro and taking off again," she said as her eyes narrowed. Her hands came to his shirt and formed tight fists around the material. "I'm not letting that happen so you better put us down somewhere else and talk to me."

He sighed and his head and shoulders drooped as he came down from the next leap. They were now both standing atop a building. People were rushing around below them, but they would never hear or see the conversation that was to come.

She was surprised once again by the emotion in his face and decided they could start with that. "Hagi," she whispered as her hand came up to cup his cheek, "you are sighing and your face is… so… expressive."

He nodded, not realizing he was still holding her close to him. His eyes still did not open as he responded, "You have released me, Saya. My feelings and emotions are mine to express once again. As your chevalier, my only purpose was serving you. All my feelings, desires, and wishes were taken from me in order to fully serve you."

He pulled away from her, his head still down turned. She felt cold without his touch. Her heart ripped as she thought that his emotions had been taken from him, but she had now given them back to him. It was such a high price to pay to be her chevalier. She shuddered at the thought of what her anger had allowed her to become- and to her best friend no less! "I'm sorry, Hagi," she whispered as her eyes squeezed shut at the memory of that creature- the creature she feared that lived just under the skin.

Hagi knew what she was referring to and simply nodded. Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves in order to face her again. When he turned, he realized he now stood a couple of paces from her. "Saya, that creature is a part of who you are. I am not afraid of your true chiropteran form- she is just another facet to you." He then added, "It is your maternal instinct to protect your unborn children."

Her eyes widened as she turned her gaze to her hands that now rested on her slightly rounding belly. "I- you mean…" She was at a loss for words. Her mind was fuzzy with the implications of what had happened.

He stood stiffly and looked away from her. "You would not have killed me. I know that you could never harm me as your friend."

She nodded. Her eyes were still glued to her growing belly. After a time of silence, she asked, "Will it happen again? Is that why you want to leave me with Kai?"

He sighed and bowed his head, allowing the loose bangs around his face to shield his expression from her, but she could still see his jaw clench before he responded, "No. It was my actions that brought out your rage. I apologize. Your maternal side knows that it is necessary for me to stay with you- to protect you"

Saya patiently waited for the rest, but it never came. He stayed in the same position, not looking at her. Having enough of this elusive behavior, she squared her shoulders and stalked forward. As she came to his side, her arms crossed over her chest and asked, "What about the rest, Hagi? Why are you leaving me with Kai?"

When his head came up, he was still looking away from her, but she could see sadness and pain in his eyes. It caused her guarded stance to relax and a look of bewilderment crossed her features. "I can no longer stay by your side."

"Why?" she asked in a broken whisper.

He winced at the word and she held back the urge to again feel shocked at the display of emotion.

This time, his head and body turned from her as he hid the expression of pain. "I do not wish to remain by your side any longer."

She gasped as her hand came to her mouth and tears stung her eyes. How could he? How was she to respond to this? Her mouth spilled the words before she could stop them. "You said you loved me! You told me that you would always be there! What kind of man are you to just let me down like this?"

His back still remained facing her as he hid the grimace of pain. She wanted to be friends and he couldn't continue serving her, talking to her, spending time with her… not if she didn't share his feelings.

"Yes, I told you that I loved you," he eventually responded in a broken voice.

The feeling and emotion in that voice was like a hotline straight to her heart. Instead of being angry, she felt guilt. She had been a poor friend to Hagi. She never once considered his feelings during this whole fiasco. With trepidation, her shaky hand came to his shoulder and she spoke with a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Hagi. I suddenly realized… I've never considered your feelings a- and… I'd like to make amends right now."

He placed a bandaged hand over hers as she leaned into his shoulder and pressed her temple into his charcoal grey clad shoulder. "Hagi," she requested in a breathy voice, "please tell me how you feel. Let me know what it is that is bothering you."

He took a breath as he looked out at the ocean in the distance. His eyes sparkled beautifully as he began to speak. "It pains me to be near you like this, knowing that we are friends. As a chevalier, my emotions and feelings were locked away…" He raised an eyebrow and continued, "Even if I was able to express my feelings, it would not have mattered. We were always fighting and searching for Diva. The only time I had for myself was while you were sleeping… and then… it wasn't freeing. It was… lonely."

Her eyes shined as she squeezed his shoulder. Tears filled her eyes again as she lowered her lashes. "I'm sorry, Hagi."

He nodded and then patted her hand. He took a deep but shaky breath and closed his eyes to keep his emotion in check. Finally, he admitted, "I can't stay by your side anymore… I do not want to- not as a servant. I don't want to follow you and support you alone like this. I want… more. I want more than you are willing to give."

She looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and felt the hand that was resting over hers ball into a fist before pulling away along with the rest of body as he stepped a few paces forward. She stood alone and bereft- and she didn't know why she was losing her best friend.

"What do you mean by more, Hagi?" she asked. Was it really what her heart thought?

His lips twitched into a pain filled smirk as he wondered if she truly did not know. "I want something more, Saya- more than friendship and more than what we had. I told you that I loved you for a reason, but you never responded."

She gasped as she realized he was right.

He turned to her, his eyes dancing with more emotion than she could remember seeing in him since he was a child at the Zoo. She gasped out, "Hagi."

"Do you truly not realize? Have you honestly forgotten?" he asked. His voice was harsh with emotion as he continued, "You have not told me what your feelings are toward me. You tell others I am your friend or that I am your family, but I…"

His bandaged hands ran through his hair. After he took a moment to gather his thoughts, he finally said, "I love you, Saya. I thought telling you alone would be enough, but it isn't." Abruptly, he turned from her, facing the ocean view once again.

She was speechless. Her eyes were wide as she went over every moment she had since her awakening. Never once did she say it out loud and never once had she told him. But couldn't he see it in her eyes? Did he not feel it when she kissed him at the Met? Actions were supposed to speak louder than words, but apparently this was not the case.

It hurt. He put his heart out there once again and she was only staring at him. His head hung down, shielding his expression with his bangs, as he winced and decided it was best if he left again. This was too much for his already battered heart.

The movement he made broke her from her thoughts. He was moving to leave again and she was on her feet in an instant. "No!" she shouted as she caught his sleeve in her hand. It was an age old gesture between them. It brought her comfort when she was frightened and it brought him peace to know his queen was okay.

Both stood there in silence for a while, drawing strength from one another's presence. Tears spilled from her eyes, her mouth trembling, "I can't let you leave me."

"You must face your life on your own," he responded evenly as he began to pull away from her.

"Not without you," she refused as they began a tug-of-war with his sleeve.

He took a breath. Without looking at her, he informed her, "It is not my place. At any rate, Saya, the pain of being by your side for a moment longer…"

"I love you!" she blurted out as tears scattered like glittering shards of glass from her eyes. The expression on her face was one of desperation as she finally pulled him back.

He stilled and finally released a breath. He slowly turned to her, revealing the lone teardrop that trailed down his face. His voice was shaky as he asked, "Did you… just say?"

"I love you, Hagi," she said again, continuing to grip his sleeve in her hand. His face moved closer to hers as she elaborated, "I always have. I always will. I can't tell you when it happened o-or why, but when I thought that I had lost you at the Met… I realized…"

Needing no more words, she pulled him down to her and pressed a kiss to his lips.

His arms moved around her torso and brought her closer to himself. They broke for a breath of air and looking into each other's eyes, red-brown and steel-blue, dancing with happiness.

"Took you long enough!" a voice called out, effectively breaking the happy couple apart for the surprise. Both turned to see the familiar red hair and goofy grin of Saya's older brother. It was at that moment that Hagi remembered where he had landed.

He continued to tease, "I thought we were gonna have to send out a search party or something." When He pulled himself onto the roof, he then sat down with a leg propped up and reached down to help Kaori up. He then added, "We heard a whole bunch of shouting and footsteps and thought we should investigate."

Recognizing the man with Saya, Kaori greeted, "Hey, you're Hagi, right? I'm Kaori, the girls' nanny and Kai's conscience," she sent a knowing glare to the red-head at her side that flinched at her anger.

"It's not my fault the light company sent the notice late," he defended.

"You're an adult and you've been paying the bill for the past 5 years. You know when it's due," she retorted.

Saya interrupted as she realized what this meant, "Kai, did you forget to pay the light bill?"

Both Kai and Kaori gave her a look and responded, "Duh!"

"That means the lights are out in Omoro," she groaned.

"And the stove and the hot water…" Kaori rattled off while giving Kai a glare that would scare the devil himself.

"Oh no," Saya grumbled as she buried her face in Hagi's jacket front. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him and both smiled sweetly at each other.

"Awwwwee!" Kaori cooed as she noticed the couple.

"Yeah," Kai smirked, "when I came up here, they were kissing."

WHACK!

The blow effectively wiped the smirk off Kai's face as he was now sporting a bump on his head. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You interrupted them!" she informed him. "Come on," she waved as she came to the ladder, "we ought to leave them alone to catch up."

Before Kai completely descended the ladder, he shouted back to Hagi and Saya, "Hey, you guys! We'll just close Omoro for tonight and have a barbeque on the beach- like old times, eh?"

Saya leaned over the edge and gave Kai the thumbs up. She then turned to Hagi and asked, "Want to come to a barbeque tonight, Hagi?"

He smiled at her and responded, "I would be honored."

She gave him a playful whack and said, "You don't always have to be so formal, Hagi."

He gave a small chuckle, causing her to look at him curiously. At his look of confusion she explained, "It's been too long since I heard you laugh, Hagi."

He nodded and responded, "Kai and Kaori make a perfect couple."

She sputtered a laugh. When she finally composed herself and said, "I've told them that. It's your turn now 'cause I don't want to face their anger again." She then turned to him and informed him with a knowing smile, "I can think of a better couple anyway."

He feigned innocence and asked, "And who, pray tell, would they be?"

As he lowered his face to hers, he wrapped his arms around her and felt a surge of excitement when she did the same. Her hands were wrapping themselves around his shoulders. Her eyes shined with honesty as she informed him, "I missed you. I missed this person that I always knew, but seemed to be hidden underneath."

He pressed his lips to hers and held on for a long while. The two just enjoyed being in each other's arms as they felt the world passing around them. When they finally broke for air, he informed her, "I think we better get back to the market before Ms. Shenji closes her store."

She gasped and realized, "My dress."

**A/N Okay all. Thinking of ending it here. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it took so long. I've been busy looking for a job. **** Please enjoy the latest chapter and it has a bit of spice to it- no lemons or limes yet! **

*****Standard Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not even this song that inspired this chapter!*****

Chapter 6- "Brown Eyed Girl" by: Van Morrison

Kai and Kaori argue as they packed items from the refrigerator and freezer to the beach. Hibiki trailed them, carrying a gallon of ice cream and Kanade followed with a bag of sliced vegetables.

Saya and Hagi followed a ways back. The chevalier was carrying a bag of charcoal and Saya brought along a large blanket. With only the group that was assembled, they knew they would have to make at least two trips.

Kaori held her packages of meat as Kai set up the pit and waited for Hagi to bring the charcoal. Saya began to unfold the blanket and tossed it in the air a few times to get the wrinkles out for it to lay flat.

Hagi watched on as Kai was preparing the pit. He noticed the chevalier's eyes seemed to be glued to what he was watched, so Kai followed his line of sight to his sister. He let out a low chuckle. Someone has got it bad. "Hey Hagi," Kai asked, effectively snapping the dark haired man back to the present, "could you go get the lawn chairs?"

With that, he was gone, leaving behind a smirking Kai as he placed the chicken on the grill to be followed by steaks and vegetables. He could feel Saya approach him. "What has you grinning like a Cheshire cat, Kai?" his little sister asked.

"I was right and you were wrong," he responded with a wider grin.

"About what?" she asked as she began to season the steaks for him the way their father used to.

He looked up and to the tall, over-dressed man carrying lawn chairs back. He knew Saya caught his meaning by the deep blush that rose to her cheeks. The thought came to him and he wondered aloud, "Do you think he'd fit in any of dad's old clothes?"

Saya furrowed her brow and looked at Hagi. He was a bit taller and certainly not as wide, but anything elastic might work and Dad did have some tighter shirts he never wore. Saya then responded, "Getting him to actually wear it is another thing."

Kai laughed out at the mental image of the pale-skinned chevalier's skinny legs in a pair of cargo shorts.

"What's so funny?" Kaori asked as she came up to the pair.

Saya shrugged as she was just as clueless as her best friend.

"Him…" Kai laughed as he gestured to Hagi, "…in a… pair… of… s-s-shorts!"

Kaori wondered if she really wanted to pursue this bizarre train of thought, but was caught off guard when Saya erupted in laughter. When Hagi made it the area carrying the lawn chairs, his look of confusion actually caused Kaori to sputter in laughter. As she doubled over, her eyes moved to look at his legs. They were still clad in dress slacks, but picturing him in shorts caused her to laugh even harder.

The chevalier ignored them and set up the lawn chairs as if nothing was going on. The two young queens already made themselves at home building a sand castle. When they noticed the stoic man that their dad called Uncle Hagi, they immediately came to his side and ushered him toward the construction site.

"C'mon, Uncle Hagi," the blue-eyed twin coaxed.

"Yeah," the brown-eyed sister added, "you can help us dig the trench where the mote will go!"

Hagi smiled softly at the girls as he looked down on them. His bandaged hands came in front of him and the twins suddenly looked sad.

The Met had taken his other arm, causing a claw to grow in its place, but the other had never reverted to human form since that terrible day in Vietnam. The two small girls then attached themselves to either side of his middle and gave him a reassuring hug.

"What happened to your hands, Uncle Hagi?" the brown-eyed twin asked, her eyes shining with sympathy. His steel-blue eyes turned to the sister who held the same expression.

He responded as he looked as his hands, "I was injured very badly in the last battle. My hands never healed."

"Can we see?" the blue-eyed twin asked as he felt Saya's presence behind him.

He turned to her and questioned with his eyes. She gave him a nod and smile in response, leading the group to the picnic blanket.

Saya sat on her knees next to Hagi as he made himself as comfortable as possible. His legs were stretched out in front of him with a slight bend at the knees. The girls both sat facing the couple.

Hagi carefully unwrapped one claw, causing the girls to gape in awe. He revealed the matching one just as slowly. The two touched the claws with their hands and pried each finger with theirs. The sight of the monster-like appendages would normally strike fear into men, but these were curious little children.

"Ow!" came a shout that preceded a wince as the little brown-eyed queen grasped her hand to her chest. While exploring the unusual appendage, she accidentally nicked her hand on one of the claws. Tears sat in little beads at the corner of her eyes as she turned her eyes back to the couple, "It doesn't hurt now."

They examined her hand and the cut was gone. There was nothing surprising about that- they were chiropterans and very well fed.

Hagi felt bad that he had harmed the little queen. He bowed his head and asked, "Forgive me , little one."

"It's okay, Uncle Hagi, I'm okay now," she brushed it off. "By the way, I'm Kanade and she's Hibiki."

He nodded, but they were broken from their little introduction when Saya exclaimed, "Hagi! Look at your right hand!"

The chevalier glanced down and actually had to do a double take. The claw he had become so accustomed to over the years was now completely human again. He flexed it and pressed it to his cheek to make certain it was real. It was indeed healed.

Before he had a chance to respond, Hibiki was already pulling her sister closer to the chevalier and exclaiming, "That was so cool! Do it again, little sister!"

All her tears were forgotten in an instant. That was the coolest thing ever! She wondered if she could do it again. The pain was so worth it, if she could watch the claw transform this time.

Hagi pulled back and Saya warned, "No Kanade, we don't want you to get hurt."

"Awe, c'mon, Aunty Saya," Kanade whined. "I'm not scared and it really didn't hurt that much. Pleeaase?"

By now, Kai and Kaori were at their sides with just as much curiosity as the twins.

Saya gave him a pleading look and Kai shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, if she isn't scared and she didn't get hurt, I don't see why we shouldn't."

Kanade lifted her little hand to the large claw and bit her bottom lip as her finger touched the tip of the claw and the blood ran down the nail to the very thick-scaled fingers. She pulled her hand back as they all watched the scales absorb the blood. The claw began to emit a blue light as Hagi felt warmth there. The scales began to fade and the nails began to shorten.

Soon he was comparing both hands to each other in front of everyone as they all stood in awe. Hagi stared at his hands as a look of wonder was clearly expressed on his face. Saya's arms wrapped around him and squeezed his shoulders. The twins then climbed onto his lap. He pulled them into his arms and gave the two a heart-felt thank you.

For a time, they remained that way, but soon Kai's previous idea returned with a vengeance. He practically pushed Saya to take the chevalier inside to his closet in their father's old room. He was sure there was something in there that would be more comfortable for the chevalier.

"Kai," Hagi argued, "this is really not necessary."

He pointed his tongs at the chevalier and warned him, "You need something more comfortable to wear if you plan on playing with the twins. Besides, you always looked too stiff in that suit."

He looked down at his suit jacket and the white shirt underneath. "What is wrong with my clothing?" he asked Kai and turned to Saya for a response as well.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand in hers, leading him back to Omoro. "Come on, Hagi. He's not going to leave you alone until you do this." For a moment, she thought she actually heard a groan come from the man behind her.

Her hand still had his in a tight grip as she led him up the stairs and opened the door to the room what was now Kai's. Clothing was strewn everywhere. To her horror, there was even a pair of socks spinning on the ceiling fan. It was too embarrassing to look back and see the expression on Hagi's face. The chiropteran queen made a mental note that she would get Kai later for this.

She opened the closet and found a few boxes on the ground inside. She pulled one labeled **SUMMER CLOTHES** and began to rummage through it.

A pair of elastic-banded shorts were thrown at him and the stoic man lifted them to meet his inspection. He scoffed comically and responded, "I refuse to wear this."

"Come on, Hagi," Saya pleaded. "It's not that much different than what you wore back at the Zoo when we went swimming."

His eyes opened wide as he looked at her. He responded, "That was different. We were not in mixed company."

She shrugged and answered, "I still saw it."

He gulped as he looked at the detestable garment. He then placed the thing on the mattress and leaned over her to see what else was in the box. "Are there no pants in there?"

She took a deep breath and felt the warmth of his breath tickle her neck. She missed this smell- her Hagi. Her arms snaked up and gripped around the back of his neck as he crouched behind her. She leaned into his chest in a warm embrace as he came to his knees behind her. His arms snaked around her waist and his mouth found hers.

The kiss was sweet and soft. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. Their eyes closed as they pressed their mouths together a bit more. They moved as one when they opened their mouths and began to explore each others caverns. His tongue rolled around hers before he scraped his teeth over her tongue as they pulled back.

Both were breathing heavily as they came out of the trance the kiss caused. She realized that she was now facing him and straddling his lap. Her cheeks grew hot as she leaped off him and hurried to toss him a t-shirt.

It seems he realized the same thing she had. He was now on the other side of the room and seemed as if he couldn't meet her gaze. That was okay, she knew if he turned to her, she wouldn't know what to do with herself. Her hands tangled together as she said, "I'll wait outside for you to dress."

He nodded and waited for the door to shut. Once it did, he released a breath and wondered at his sudden shyness. It was true, while they lived at the Zoo, she had seen him in worse stages of undress, so why was he feeling this way?

His newly healed hand went to his lips that were still burning from that searing kiss. That was something they hadn't done before. As a matter of fact- that was the first time he ever kissed anyone like that.

Grabbing the shorts, he hurried to dress and leave the room. He wondered how cold the night would get. This was the least amount of clothing he had ever worn.

Saya was in a similar mindset outside the doors. That kiss was just amazing. She felt like fireworks were going off deep in her belly and it had nothing to do with her babies.

They both wondered at the same time, _"I wonder how he/she feels?"_

~0~

It felt nice to just stand in Omoro and reminisce on old times. Those old halls and walls were alive with the memory of Dad, Riku, Kai and herself. How she missed her dad and her little brother, but remembering was another way to keep them alive in her heart. She wasn't completely at peace with herself, but she also wasn't at war anymore.

Before Hagi's confession, she wanted to distance herself from everyone because she knew that she would self destruct in the end and that would only cause further heartache for them. That confession gave her the courage to hope for a tomorrow.

Hagi had always been a compass to her and she knew that when he told her something, she was certain to count on it. When he told her that he wanted her to live on, she knew that it was possible she could actually do just that.

Lately he had been acting strangely, but now she knew why. He was still very wise- that came with living as long as he had, but now, she could actually see that spark in his eyes again. How she had missed it… and yet, she never had noticed it was gone until that night he confessed he loved her. She could tell he wasn't lying, but that fire was not there- even after she kissed him.

Oh, but she did love him in return. She could not help that after being together so long and facing the odds they had. He never ran from her no matter what happened. He claimed he had in Vietnam, but for heaven's sake, she cut his arm off. Her smile drooped a bit at the thought that he really had never forgiven himself for leaving her that day.

The sound of the bedroom door latch turning alerted her that he was finished dressing- or rather dressing down. Her hand moved to cover the smirk and hold in the laugh that threatened to burst from the young woman.

There Hagi stood, his usual messy ponytail hanging down in ebony waves over a long sleeved green and grey t-shirt that was slightly baggy. Her eyes traveled down to the too large swimming trunks that he had to tie even tighter just to keep on his hips.

"Poor Hagi," she teased, "green certainly does not suit you."

He took that as a request to go back and change into his usual clothes. As he moved back toward the door, Saya sensed his thoughts and recanted, "No, no, no! I meant that we could try something else… if you want."

"If that is what you wish," he murmured.

Her hand caught his wrist, causing him to turn to face her. His face turned down to hers as she raised a hand and brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear, giving her a better view of his blue-grey eyes. That fiery, mischievous spark was right there… now, how to get him to bring it out more…

Giving him a sweet smile, she asked, "Is this too much change for you, Hagi? You don't look happy."

He nodded and allowed her to pull him into the messy room. Immediately her hand released his, causing his hand to feel cool without the warmth. It amazed him how much he could miss that touch.

Clothing began to fly around the room as she searched through the pile of clothing on the floor. It took a moment for him to realize she was sorting the laundry for wash. He smiled slightly at the thought of her caring for her fully grown, slob of a brother.

After she sorted through the top layer, both of them noticed a neatly folded pile underneath, near his chest of drawers. She growled in anger, "Kai! I told you to put these away last month!"

"He cannot hear you," Hagi informed her as he looked on. It certainly was strange he couldn't even take his clothes from a foot away and place them where they belong. She rummaged through the stack of clothes and pulled out a neatly folded, white t-shirt and a pair of red swim trunks that were a bit long on Kai.

"These should fit better," she informed him as she turned to hand the bundle of clothing to him. The chevalier gave a slight bow and responded, "Thank you," and watched as she left the room again.

~0~

Smoke rose in tendrils from the barbeque pit as Kai flipped the steaks and threw the vegetables on. Kaori was chasing the girls down the beach in her yellow bikini. The little ones wore a red or blue one-piece with little ruffles on the bottom. He marveled at the little family for a moment as they splashed water on each other.

Looking back at Omoro, he gave a sigh and wondered what was keeping that Hagi. Sure, he and Saya were getting close, but he was sure she said they were taking things slow. He looked back to his vegetables and then his head snapped back up.

Thoughts of what that chevalier was possibly doing to his sister rushed through his mind. Of course she was a grown adult, capable of deciding what was best, but she was still his little sister, dammit!

"That chevalier better keep his hands to himself," he murmured knowing he couldn't leave the pit or he'd risk burning something.

Just as he finished his rant, his eyes caught sight of the couple. Saya was is a petal pink, baby-doll top that covered the top of her black maternity shorts. In this outfit, it was easy to tell she was pregnant.

Hagi looked completely different. He was wearing a white t-shirt that seemed to fit him well, the hem tucked into a pair of familiar looking red swim trunks. Kai shrugged, at least they fit him. On Kai, they went down to his knees. As Kai's eyes moved lower, he noticed the sight he had expected earlier. Hagi's legs were toned, but man, were they white!

Saya just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted at Kai's antics. He was nearing hysterics as Hagi looked down at Saya and questioned, "Why is he laughing?"

Saya glared at her brother and answered between gritted teeth, "He has no manners."

"N-no… off-offense, Hagi, b-b-but you…need… a t-tan!" Kai finally managed as Kaori walked up and planted her palm on the beck of his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice?" the brunette asked.

"Hey!" Kai complained, "Watch who you're doing that to! Remember who pays you."

"I do," she responded innocently and then nodded, "Mr. Goldschmidt does."

"Smart ass," he muttered under his breath, noticing the girls coming up to him.

Both of the sweet little imps fixed their widening eyes on their adopted father and covered their mouths with their hands. A muffled cry came from behind Hibiki's little hands that announced, "Uh oh! Kai said a bad word!"

Saya glared disapprovingly at her brother, causing him to blush madly at the thorough scolding he was receiving. Kaori's eyes held a flash of anger with a bit of amusement while Hagi seemed to just ignore the entire incident.

Shaking her head, Saya turned her eyes to the little darlings next to her and crouched down with her hands on her knees. For a moment she wondered how much longer she'd be able to do that. Soon enough her belly would become very heavy with her twin daughters. Mentally shaking the thought, Saya beamed at her little nieces and suggested, "Why don't we let your _dad_ cool off and think about what he did and go find some pretty seashells?" Lifting a pair of small buckets from the ground by the blanket, she coaxed, "I've got some buckets."

Kanade clapped excitedly while Hibiki gave a thin lipped smile as a squeal of excitement came from her throat. Both little ones quickly took their buckets and led Saya to the water's edge, at times they were practically dragging her.

Kaori and Kai resumed their little debate while Hagi stood with his gaze on Saya. It seemed so odd to him that over the century and a half he had known her she looked even more radiant than ever. In his eyes, she was always the most beautiful creature imaginable, but now… It almost seemed as if her natural glow was amplified and the sparkle in her eyes contained untold mysteries.

Kai looked on with a smirk of amusement while Kaori was still fuming. He heard her huff in annoyance before she hurried down the beach to catch up with Saya. She wasn't a great beauty, but neither was she completely plain. Her yellow bathing suit fit snugly against her figure. She had a slight belly, but it didn't make her any less attractive to him and her breasts were not large and that was just fine by him. She had the right amount of fire in her and he briefly thought of Mao. She was a great girl, but she was also too clingy.

Both men seemed to stand there with their eyes locked on their respective females. It was finally Hagi that broke his stare first. As if he was cued to do so, he turned and headed for the water's edge, but a voice stopped him.

"So, you and my sister," Kai finally spoke while his eyes remained on the brown haired, brown-eyed girl.

Hagi remained still as he figured he was about to get some kind of speech that went along the lines of "If you hurt my sister, I'll (enter threat here)." He would be respectful toward Kai instead of throwing him over his shoulder like the first time. After all, he wanted to be on good terms with Saya's family in order to strengthen their relationship. The last thing they needed after all the years of war was another fight.

The red-head turned to Hagi after he flipped the steaks and moved the vegetables to a plate. "I know you won't hurt her and I know you won't ever do anything to hurt anyone she loves, so I don't even feel like bothering with that stuff." Taking a breath, he smiled and added, "I just want to know what you guys were doing in Omoro for so long?"

Hagi raised an eyebrow. It was not any of Kai's business what he and Saya did- not that they did anything.

Kai emphasized, "Will I have to change my sheets or burn my bed or anything?"

Now both of Hagi's eyebrows were raised, causing Kai to erupt in laughter at the reaction. "I am not that kind of man, Kai," Hagi responded.

Kai then turned and gave Hagi a once over, looking for anything that would give away his intentions, but Hagi was as mysterious as they come. He kept quiet and never made waves unless Saya was involved. The red haired man thought about the chevalier for a moment.

"_He has been waiting for Saya for more than 100 years. I know he has forever to live and despite being a chevalier, he's still a guy. This is going to be fun." _Kai smirked as he thought about this. Hagi was around Saya all this time, but now she was more than his queen and more than a friend. He'd have to make certain this interaction between Hagi and Saya stayed friendly and not get _too_ friendly. After all, there are children living under the same roof.

Decided, Kai informed the chevalier, "Kaori doesn't stay overnight anymore- the girls have been sleeping through the night for some time now. That means her old room at the end of the hall is empty. I'll let you stay in there." The bedroom was situated next to the twin's room for Kaori to keep an eye on them while they were still infants. Kai's room was on the other side of theirs and Saya's was across the hall from his. If anyone tried to sneak into anyone's room, he'd hear it.

"I do not wish to impose…" Hagi tried, but Kai interrupted with a wave of his hand as he removed the steaks from the heat.

"Don't even try to sneak out of this, Hagi," Kai commanded. "Despite the fact that you are obviously able to take care of yourself, Saya worries about you when you're gone. I'm just making her happy. Besides," he added with a twinkle of mischief, "I can better keep an eye on you two if you are both under my roof."

**A/N I know… LOONG right? I hope you loved it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
